


senses for two

by kone megane (yourcloudnine)



Series: Evangelion Lady Love [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: F/F, sensory defensiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourcloudnine/pseuds/kone%20megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Mari touched Asuka, it was out of her consent. Asuka tried to punch her-</p><p>God knows that Mari knew she deserved the blow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	senses for two

The first time Mari touched Asuka, it was out of her consent. Asuka tried to punch her-

God knows that Mari knew she deserved the blow.

Asuka was about to take a bad step into Misato's office, right when the captain asked to be alone. Asuka did not want to be lodged in the room they shared any longer. 

Mari touches her shoulder, and it was successful in making Asuka stop her stride. Asuka stiffened, then she trembled, her back turned to her new partner.

(it has been a year, but it's still not ripe.)

Mari's grip slips off, and she could see Asuka's  hands curl. Asuka delivers a jab, but only to the air near Mari's head while looking down. Asuka was still tense, walking away.

Anger or no, that was such an overreaction- Asuka is sensory defensive.

The lack of hairbrushes in Asuka's part of the room was a hint, but Mari dismissed it. Mari scolds herself a little-

Really now, this wasn't on the job description- Mari is investigating this because she wants to. Does anyone else even touch Asuka? Does she always react like that to it?

Partnership aside, it would still be intriguing to Mari.

She scolds herself a little more.

That night, Asuka was not in their room. Mari pulls herself up from bar to bar of metal, going up to the top of Wunder's fragile spine. 

Of course, she sees a hunched red figure- a detailed blob. Wow, Mari needs to clean her glasses. Pronto.

She hefts herself up, steadying herself on the main bone of the ship. No noise. Mari tiptoes, breathing heavily. One false step would either destroy the construction or catch Asuka's attention. 

No, those are not options. 

Mari practically sprints on her toes, finally making it to Asuka's left. Mari plops down the patch of metal closest to Asuka. She drops her glasses and fiddles with her jacket, cleaning the lenses. 

Asuka sighs shakily and swipes a wrist on her right eye. she faces Mari, who started humming an old melody. Asuka knew this one, finally.

_Only You_ , if she wasn't hearing it wrong. Mari finally looks at Asuka, her humming slowing down at the chorus. Her eyes show her inquiries. 

Mari moves her hand, palm up, offering it to Asuka. her hums become deeper, filled with vibrations deep from her chest. Asuka stares at her hand. Mari's mouth curves into a small smile, her head tilting a bit.

_can we touch?_

mari shifts a little.

 _you can always refuse._  

Asuka has had eternal unease on getting touched, and Mari speaks in odd tones. Asuka then doubts her dreams, the ones speaking of need. Were they only dreams? Had she said it all out loud, she only turns away, looking at the almost violet gush of empty sands and skies.

Mari is helping, and it still sounds like a dream. Asuka's hands itch for touch.

She hears Mari lie down, humming the last few lines of the song slowly. it almost sounds somber and ponderous, every note of it.

Mari breathes in and sings lowly. 

_You're my dream come true, my one and only-_

Asuka hums the harmonies of the ending, her own hands unclenching at her side.

_-you._

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't too fond of this, but i'm too protective of sensory defensive asuka to even bother ignoring this.


End file.
